


Frank finally turns 18.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Sex, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank and Gerard were in love, so head over heels it made both their mothers coo in happiness. The problem was, Frank was 6 years younger, and for the past two years they were a couple really, with everything besides kissing and sex. Gerard never let Frank kiss him, always uttering the same few words.





	Frank finally turns 18.

_Frank and Gerard were in love, so head over heels it made both their mothers coo in happiness. The problem was, Frank was 6 years younger, and for the past two years they were a couple really, with everything besides kissing and sex. Gerard never let Frank kiss him, always uttering the same few words._

_"Nearly 18, babyboy."_

_In a way Frank understood, but in another he didnt. Their moms didnt care, nor did their friends. They had known eachother sinve Frank was born, and athough Gerard was 22 when they finally admitted their feelings, Frank was still 16. Legally he wasnt an adult, and he got how much it affected Gerard. Two years slowly passed, sharing cuddles and hand holding every single day, but still, they stared at eachother with longing. Sometimes theyd touch themselfs on video calls, but it just made everything worse. All they wanted was to kiss, to show eachother just how much they loved eachother. Instead, they expressed their feelings threw lyrics or art, but it wasnt enough. Nothing was ever enough._

Frank climbed onto the sleeping Gerards lap, who immediatly whined and took both Franks hands.

"It early, Frankie."

"Late actually. I'm 18 for the past 4 minutes."

Frank leaned down and their hands broke, Franks moving to Gerards jaw as he slowly closed the gap between their chapped lips. Gerard moved his hands to Franks back, sucking Franks bottom lips between his in a soft, slow kiss. Sparks exploaded in both their stomachs, finally relaxing into eachother. The kiss lasted a long time, staying slow and innocent until Frank pulled away, nudging Gerards nose with his own.

"I love you."

"Youve no fucking idea, baby."Gerard tugged him down until they were kissing again, long and slow. Eventually Gerards hands started to wonder under Franks shirt, the material of the binder thick and bulky. Gerard unhooked it and slid his hand under, up to Franks breast who moaned quietly. They let their hands explore until their pyjamas got to much, sheding them slowly, only unlocking their lips when it was really needed. Frank kept his top on, which Gerard completely understood. He knew Frank enjoyed nipple play, something that slipped out in a phone call, but being transgender was so hard for him.  The same night the shared their first kiss, the made love. It was slow and passonate, not even really about the pleasure, more about finally being connected. Frank only got off Gerards hips to dispose of the condom, and then he was back on them, sharing soft kisses as he lay on Gerard. They finally fell asleep a little after 4, and when Frank woke up, it was to Gerard sitting a velvet box on his chest.

"Whats this?"Frank sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to Gerard, who was on his side with his head rested on his palm.

"I want to marry you someday, and I know itll be a long engagement, obviously youre so young, but me and you? Its forever."Gerard whispered, Franks vision clouded with tears as he nodded. Yes Frank was young, but he knew in his heart, he never wanted another man. Gerard was his, and always would be. 

6 months later and they were living together, in a shitty run down apartment block but it was theirs, they had a home. Every night after work, theyd curl up on their bed and watch Franks old tv, sometimes they splurged on a take away but mostly Frank was an amazing cook. Eventually he stopped caring about his body infront of Gerard, letting him in to bite the first tattoo Frank got, right above his heart. 

_gerard_

On Franks 19th birthday, Gerard woke up to Frank crying, staring at his phone.

"Babe?"

"I think i'm pregnant."Frank was crying, he couldnt stop. He didnt want kids when they could barely afford their apartment. Gerard rocked him until he fell asleep, before leaving the apartment. They had a little savings, not much at all but he went to walmart, got a test and a bottle of vodka incase it was negative, and a tub of Franks favourite ice cream. The total was 40 dollars, and Gerards stomach churned as he handed it over. Ofcourse they wanted kids, they had discussed it when they moved in together, agreeing to wait until Frank was 24 if they had money. When he got home, Frank was sat up smoking, and Gerards stomach filled with butterflys. Frank was a mess, red blotchy face and tear stained, but he was still so gorgeous to Gerard.

"How late?"Gerard whispered

"A week i think."

"Are you ready to know?"Gerard held up the box making Frank sniff and nod. He got up and took it into the bathroom, leaving a nervous Gerard on the bed. When he came out, he handed the stick to Gerard and sniffed.

"I wanted morning sex. Its offically a year since we really actually got together. I didnt want this. I dont want this."Frank was crying again, and Gerard immediatly got up to hug him.

"Its okay baby, i'm here no matter what okay?"

Frank sniffed and wiped his eyes on Gerards shoulders.

"Check it. I cant"Frank whispered softly. Gerard puck it up, staring at the word on the small stick.

"Its negative."Gerard started laughing, he didnt know why, he was so relieved and as Frank tackled him back onto the bed, he was laughing too. He gripped onto Gerards tshirt and cried with relief.

"Is it cool to say happy birthday now?"

Frank laughed harder and kissed Gerards jaw.

"I am going on birth control. Condoms suck."

Gerard laughed and nodded, joining their lips together.

5 years later they were doing the exact same thing, only this time it was Christmas morning, a little after 6 am. Frank was on the floor, his head against his knees as Gerard waited for the test. They started trying about 4 months ago, and every month Gerard would get a text saying  _no luck this month. Guess we gotta up our game ;)_ It always made Gerard laugh and forget about the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well?"Frank whispered, watching as Gerard focused down on the stick. He was crying straight away, nodding as Frank pushed himself to his feet. This time they were crying in happiness, clutching onto eachother with everything they had.

Four kids later and Gerard was turning 40, and Frank was making jokes about how old he was, and how Frank needed a younger model. Gerard laughed and gripped his waist, joining their mouths and following as Frank arched his back.

"Ew! Gross!"

Gerard pulled away to ruffle his sons hair, happiness in his heart.


End file.
